Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs
For Foreign Relations of the Highlandic Federation; see main ariticle The Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs, '''commonly abbreviated as '''HOSA, is a department of the Highlandic Federal government. It's prime responsibility is the administration, protection and promotion of Highlandic Interests within the Soviet Federation. It was created as apart of the Union Enactment Act as a department to independantly manage Highlandic involvement within the Soviet Federation. The head of the HOSA is the Permanent Minister for Soviet Affairs. This position, unlike most other positions within the Highlandic cabinet is selected via merit only. The position is regarded as one of the most prestigious cabinet positions retaining a place within the 'Inner echelon' of government. Together with the Highlandic Foreign Office and Ministry of Defence - these departments form the Ministry of External Affairs. History of the Department 3566 - 3600 The Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs was created upon the creation of the Union Enactment Act when the Republic of White Highlands ceased to be a sovereign state. Officials from the Republic of Mandarr, which were at the time leading the Soviet Federation recognised the creation of the Highlandic Federation and so membership within the Soviet Federation was secured. At first, HOSA represented a small sub-department within the Ministry of External affairs within the Highlandic government. It was overall managed and administered by the Foreign Minister which appeared as the Highlandic representative at Soviet meetings and events. The continual focus on domestic issues and domestic reform restricted Highlandic foreign policy thinking substantially, so very little focus or investment was granted to HOSA. The Great Debates of the Soviet Federation, a time of great political and diplomatic turmoil had huge ramifications for domestic and foreign politics. Not least within the Highandic Federation. Regular meetings, discussions and hostile political exchanges from within the Soviet federation prompted intense foucs on the department, with a seperate ministerial position being created to manage exclusive Soviet affairs.This position was appointed on the basis of merit by the Ministry of External Affairs, the department's position was also further entrenched within the Highlandic Executive. Throughout the final years of the 36th century, although the Visionary Manifesto had failed the political effect on the Highlandic Federation still remained. Largerly so, one of the key election issues was that of a review of the Soviet Federation. Substantial change in the form of Herbert Heratio led to the permanent expansion of the department to accompany the foreign office. Highlandic involvement within Soviet politics at the time created the demand for civil service officials to permanently manage and represent the Highlandic Federation at diplomatic meetings. 3600 - 3640 The Ministry of External Affairs underwent substantial reforms during the onset of 3600. Part of these reforms meant that the Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs became a government department in it's own right, and no longer resided as part of the Foreign Office. Having moved buildings and granted a ever larger budget, Hariet R. Riley's premiership of the Highlandic Federation created significant levels of work for HOSA to do. Each member state of the Soviet Federation was also granted their own diplomat to manage 1-1 relations more promptly. Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Foreign Relations